Exam Uchiha Shiro
Kunshiro: He jerked his Bokken free out of the ground besides his brother’s head. The weapon had missed the latter’s skin my mere inches, though the miss was intended. A light struggle with the weapon took place before it gave free out of the grounds grasp, and it was swung up to rest on top of Shiro’s right shoulder in a usual fashion. He stared down at his brother who had just received a kick to the face, shaking his head and pocketing his left hand, before turning away to exit the village and head towards the bridge leading to Harbor Island. It took him a good hour to reach the large bridge mostly hidden by mist. The air seemed a little colder than further inside the village and a harsh wind played with his long locks in a wild manner. Almost as if taunting he felt it push and pull against his form while crossing the long stone bridge. Force and balance was required as he stomped foot after foot down to keep a steady footing. After a while he saw the end of the bridge and decided to take a quick sprint against the wind pushing back at him. His upper leg muscle burned fiercely as his panting form was seen leaning over forcing through the opposing wind. In terms of physical strain he was sprinting at his fullest, being talented with speed from birth which countered the Uchiha clan’s usual slow-ness, but still he managed no more than a slow run against the invisible force blowing against and around him. By the time he had arrived on the other side, Shiro fell on his bum panting, taking a few minutes to catch his breath before he continued on with his journey. After he had regained his breath and whipped away the sweat off of his forehead, the young Uchiha fetched forth a small map from his pocket. A line marked the path towards the location where he was to meet his Sensei. Re-energized with a spark of curiosity a strong will his already tired muscles worked their best to stand him back up, facing a dense forest. “So that’s the next step huh, then onto the harbor and find the river connected to the ocean before crossing that towards the Island where the exam is held.” HE gave himself a reassuring nod and inhaled one more time before jogging through the forest, eventually breaking into a light run. The fresh scent of wildlife greeted him along with various critters tha scurried away for the oncoming Shinobi. He leapt up onto one of the tree’s branches before pushing the soles of his feet off against the bark which cause for a light ‘crunch’ to sound out. His jump nearly brought him towards another branch a few yards off, but his figure hanging by an arm displayed the obvious fail. “Damn” He frowned and pulled himself up after joining his left hand with the other. “Again” He repeated the same process and this times jumped just too far, causing for his ankles to painfully rub against the intended landing location while he continued in a fall onto the floor. The landing on soil proved no obstacle however, as Shiro got up once more and finally got the hang of hit, taking short leaps from branch to branch until seeing a harbor upon his arrival at the tree-line. Instead of approaching the area swarmed with seagulls, the Uchiha boy turned to follow the beach-line of the vast ocean stretching out to all sides of him. A short jog finally brought him to a river leading off of the ocean and towards an island. However in order to arrive at the island, Shiro had to cross the wide river. Now in order to do this he could swim and most likely drown due to the current, or he could attempt something he hadn’t mastered yet. Walking on water required chakra control and it was something Shiro still found himself struggling with. HE stood and watched the rived before planting his Bokken in the ground and pocketing his hand. With an arrogant ‘hmpf’ he raised his chin and slowly stood on the water while attempting some kind of focus. As expected, all that was next was a ‘Splash!’, before the soaked Shiro was seen grunting and muttering as he clambered up the riverbed. This time he had realized his arrogance and thought back on the lessons during his academy days. He had to use his chakra as an opposing force to the water’s surface in order to keep him standing. This time he tried once more, closing his eyes while focusing chakra around his feet. Slowly he planted one foot on the blue fluid while clearing his mind as he felt the wave’s motion moved up and down. His chakra almost pulsated to match the wave’s pattern and after a short while he could lean on the foot standing on water. Moments later his other foot joined and he managed to stand still on water. The moving part came oddly easy to him, as the motion of water was unpredictable as was his own nature. In a way he resembled the water, and felt at ease while breaking in a run across the water surface and covering the final miles leading to another island. Upon setting foot on the shore,, Shire again took a short break and stretched his muscles. The lad couldn’t help but grin a little at his quick accomplishment and took another look at the map in his pocket, realizing he completely forgot the Bokken on the other side of the river. There was no time to pick it up though, the sun was already setting and training had yet to commence. A short while later Shiro arrived at a dock leading up to a large lake. The water was surrounded by a forest and seemed to be the center of this island. But oddly Shiro’s eyelids were peeled back and his mouth captures in a state of gasping. For he couldn’t immediately place what he saw, a giant sea monster with a man… sitting on its head? Unsure of what to do, he remained standing on the wooden dock, trying to get a clear picture of the monster-riding man. llSuperMarioll: -He kept a safe distance behind the kid as he continues to follow him, hiding behind solid structures to keep his presense hidden. He wanted to know where he was going....seemed like it was important since he kept pressing on no matter what the weather conditions may be...hes got confidence thats for sure...when they reach the river...he now knows where they are...The home of a sea monster...Kihaku's pet...he takes a detour as he reaches a burnt down village and sees Kihaku there...maybe Shiro is going to be training? He watches from afar...watching Shiro cross the river...He stays silent crossing his arms watching.- SanadaKihaku: -I Was standin on Egil Holding Shibuki horizontally in front of my chest, m right legg raised up and resting on my left knee. When suddenly my aatnetion was disrupted when i felt a shifting of the wind.,somone was approaching. I turned around and looked closely as i saw young boy dash over the water and stopping at the docks. For a moment i was curious about who would be so foolish as to come here alone,but when i found him staring and looked closer it was easy to tell. This boy was a student most likely looking to graduate. I molded my chakra and moved it trough the thin network towards my feet. Once it was there i jumped into a front flip,while sheating Shibuki onto my back. I landed clean on the water as i dashed forward, reaching the boy in under 2 seconds and towering above him.I looked down upon him,as i scanned him over before i spoke.- Judging by your appearrance,you must be an uchiha. If so i take your related to that cocky kid Hikari. But im not one to beat around the bush, if your here, it means your wanting something.And judging by your appearrance, i judge you a student of the academy, so you would be here for an exam. Very well then, let us get down to it then, we can already write down water walking as succeeded,seeing as thats how you got here. So how about you now try towalk up one of those giant trees and try not to fall. It might kill ya. -I simply chuckled wickedly as i waited for what the kid would do.Hed have to pass, if he wanted to learn my name and his headband.- KunshiroKunshiro Whisper: I stand on a wooden structure watching as the Sensei jumped onto water and dashed towards me in no time. My eyes could hardly keep up with his movement and I found myself surprised when the tall figure suddenly stood beside me. Slowly I turned to face him, my eyes vibrant silver while displaying respect in the form of a bow. Now words escape my lips while listening to the sensei, the man who exuded power from his very core. As if I was an open book, the Sensei read from which clan I was and why I was here. It made me feel honored and excited to train under this man, to become as fast as him… it already started to become one of my dreams. As I raise from the bow, I hear him asking me to walk up a tree. Compared to walking on water, this sounded like an easy feat. While walking off the dock and towards one of the larger tree’s I start to think; if walking on water quires a chakra stream which constantly adapts itself to the water, then a steady surface of course requires a steady stream of chakra. I keep my hands pocketed and plant one of my bare feet against the raw bark of a massive oak. I close my eyes and mold my chakra before moving it to my foot in a similar fashion as to when I walked on water. Only now the chakra at the bottom of my foot remained steady. I try to use that leg to pull myself up but find my foot sliding down the back, leaving a rough patch on my foot. This time I increase the amount of chakra and successfully lift myself and channel chakra to my other foot before also planting it on the tree. Long hair falls down to the ground, as my stomach faces the sky and I find myself in a horizontal position as if lying down, before I start to walk all the way up the tree and down again, releasing the chakra stream to my feet as I stand before my sensei and bow. SanadaKihaku: -I watched the boy as he moved, the whole time my hands were resting on the hilts of my kurai Tarento, if the boy showed one sign of carelessness it could be his last moments alive. When he finally returned from the giant tree i eyed over him, giving compliments was not my style, so i didnt bother praising him. Instead i moved on straight to the next task.- All right next is simple you will perform Both the clone and transformation jutsu. If you do them correctly , you best be ready cos the final 2 will follow right after without warnign and what they are . Well thats a secret hehehehe.-I simply smirked wickedly as it crossed my arms,wating for him to complete the tasks given to him.- Kunshiro: I stood watching the Sensai with a glint of respect in my eyes. His words were straight forwards and followed as an instant command. I can be rebellious or hard-headed, but not with a man who displays authority like this. This might be the kind of Sensei you hear about in stories; I wonder what he could teach me should I ever get to study under him. He asks me to perform two jutsu, the clone and transformation jutsu. Hand seals weren’t my strong point but these two I have focused on drilling into my system ever since they were taught on the Academy. Both of them were most useful, even in combat situations. I first start with the transformation technique, “Henge no Jutsu” and call out the name while making the hand seals Dog, Boar and Ram. A cloud of smoke temporarily hides me from view before revealing my form as one of a white wolf. Fierce yellow eyes and bright fur, a strong body fit for hunting the wilds. I feel my body changed in a sense of perspective as I now stand on four legs and my shoulder height is a lot lower. Yet the form was one often practiced by me and it felt rather familiar. I take a quick spring up and down the dock to show my capability of moving while constantly releasing chakra to keep up the form. After 10 seconds I change back into my original self and waste no time before starting on the next Jutsu. Again he spoke out the name of the technique; ‘Bunshin no Jutsu’ while making the hand seals; Ram, Snake and Tiger. Two copies dash out of each of my sides and remain standing there while not projecting a shadow. Upon my hand waving through them, each clone disappears again. I walk back up to the sensei and bow before awaiting my next task, starting to feel the toll on my chakra yet I keep a blank facial expression. SanadaKihaku: -I grinned wickedly at the boy,as my hand launched swiftly into handseals:Snake ? Rat.- Demonic illusion:Hell viewing technique.-Leaves suddenly rose uparund the boy,and as they swirled around him ,my body would fade into thin air. In the moments that would follow, the boy would be forced into facing his greatest fear. But he would not have much time to determine reality from illusion . As i jumped back 100 feet and threw a single kunai straight towards his right shoulder. He only had a 2 minute window to break the jutsu and perform body replacement, or else get struck int he shoulder by the kunai.- Kunshiro: I saw the sensei grin before suddenly using swift hand seals. A flock of leaves starts to surround me as if lifted by a small tornado before I suddenly find myself in a dark room. Inside the room is nothing and no one, no sound or scent. Absolute emptiness is all I see around me before slowly… a croaking. I see myself broken, beaten stopped from achieving the top. My resolve to aim for the highest shattered as I experience true emptiness, my greatest fear. Yet even though I see this, I know in the back of my mind that his can’t be true. My resolve is too strong to ever be broken. And out of nowhere I punch myself in the face which causes my lip to bleed. Upon the shock of pain the Genjutsu breaks and I come to my senses just in time to see a kunai flying at my shoulder. I leap back to gain some distance while making the following hand movements; Rat, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. As I make the hand movements and mold my chakra for the technique, I speak out the name of the technique used ‘Kawarimi no Jutsu’ and a poof of smoke obscures my form. A loud Thunk is head and the smoke clears, revealing a log of wood with the Kunai inside it. I appear standing in front of the Sensei once more and bow before eyeing him. llSuperMarioll: -He smirks as he looks at the two of them...so he passed after all...He gets up and turns around and walks away...still he has much to learn...maybe he might teach him a thing or two...first about respect...get him straightened up....thats the first thing on his mind...he walks through the forest and heads to senseis training spot- SanadaKihaku:-I didnt say anything as i reached into my pocket and pulled out a Kirigakure headband. I handed it to the boy as i spoke.-Congratulations on passing the exam, i am Kihaku Sanada/Takeda and from this moment i will be your Sensei and you will be a member of Team Phantom.I expect many things from you,do not dissapoint me.Well i will see you soon kid.-Without any further words,there suddeny was a poof of smoke. By the time the smoke had cleared,i was already long gone.- Category:Kirigakure RP 207